


Alternative American Wizard Schools : Arkham Miskatonic of Extra Dimensional and Submarinal Study [with a focus on Traditional Wandless and Vodyanoi magic]

by DarkAthena (seraphim_grace)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/DarkAthena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alternative American Wizarding School</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative American Wizard Schools : Arkham Miskatonic of Extra Dimensional and Submarinal Study [with a focus on Traditional Wandless and Vodyanoi magic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmagess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alternative American Wizard Schools: Saniwa Institute of Dracobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372066) by [darkmagess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagess/pseuds/darkmagess). 



 

**Alternative American Wizard Schools : Arkham Miskatonic of Extra Dimensional and Submarinal Study**

**[with a focus on Traditional Wandless and Vodyanoi magic]**

**based in Essex County, Massachussetts**

 

No Wizarding school in history has resisted the urge to take in students like the Miskatonic, more commonly called the Arkham Misk. Based in Essex county Mass. which thanks to their signature brand of magic does not appear on any US map, and is completely untouched by the muggle world, the Miskatonic is the forefront in Extra Dimensional study and holds the largest library concerning the Alternate Dimensions and the beings found there.

Forced to take students following the death of it's founder, Herbert West, in 1922 [only four hundred years after he created the university] in the backroom of his house, it has since sprawled out to be the main source of income for the county, with it's students based in Brownstone dorms designed by Dr Armitage to be much larger than they look from the outside.

The history of the School is a proud one, with former students discovering many of the ancient wizarding capitals lost over the years and several heretofore unknown magical creatures, including the terrifying Shoggoth, most well known as the school's mascot, nightwraiths and nightgaunts.

With its seaside location the school offers a glut of courses in submarinal magic, supported by the local Vodyanoi who have a local settlement, Dunwich, that is the subject of trips to by the children, and is the location for the Sailing Department and mandatory sea swimming and life saving courses, with a focus on what to do if you are bitten by a mermaid as they are very common in the waters.

The school has a very New England flair, with professors travelling from all over the world eager to teach at the ancient administration and access it's library which features original copies of many of the primary wizarding texts in history. In the last ten years only four of these visiting professors have vanished under mysterious circumstances, which puts the school in the enviable position of school you are least likely to be sucked into an accidental extra dimensional portal, and with the school's focus almost certainly to be rescued.

Under the tutelage of such esteemed professors as Dr Allen Halsey some of our students have gone on to create many of the medical marvels of the last hundred years after studying at the School of Medicine, and carried those over to Muggle Medicine, Professor Peaslee’s work on muggle psychology remains one of the primary texts for teaching muggle studies, and Professor Upham’s work in Numerology is among the cornerstones of Extra Dimensional Study, and many of the students go on to study mathematics in muggle universities to help bring the muggle world up to the level of the wizarding one without magic, before returning to the Alumni Studies department to continue their true interests in Apparation, Floo studies [Floo powder was developed at the Miskatonic] and other teleportation magics trying to remove the Eldritch Ancient Ones influence from the magic.

Professor Dexter's Magical Creatures is among the very best in the world, and often has actual magical creatures, and extra dimensional ones, for active study.

Since the sacrifice of thirteen year threes by the language department the teachers have some of the most stringent screening processes available.

Traditional wandless magic is encouraged, and taught by the Native Tribes of Essex County and the Vodyanoi community so many of the students go on to work in Muggle industry using magic without the fear of being caught by waving a stick around.

Under the eye of “Old” Waldron the students are boarded in Brownstone houses with matrons for each house, with a selection of each year in each house to create a family feel, although all years eat together in the refectory with traditional foodstuffs encouraged, the Vodyanoi and First Nation chefs are the best in the world at what they do.

Although a few students every year do get lost to dimensional rifts the loss rate is below that of premier wizarding schools like Hogwarts, and they are almost always rescued.

Apply today, spaces are limited, but all fees are paid for by the Charles Dexter Ward Memorial Scholarship, including all necessary items and books, including pet Mamune (an extra dimensional cat/racoon/mole hybrid familiar, and travel to and from the School for students, and any medical cover necessary.


End file.
